Journey To Mew Island
by Blissychild
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 REWRITTEN*Ash and Co decide to go to 'mew island' little do they know it will change their lives for better and for worse...very worse. PLEASE R+R. A Little AAMR
1. Mew Island?

Journey To Mew Island  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon because if I did I wouldn't exactly be writing fanfiction would I? Pikachu and all his Friends belong to nitendo and them lot.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Do Not!"  
  
"Do To!"  
  
"Do Not!"  
  
"Do To!"  
  
A perfectly normal day for Ash, Misty and Brock. An argument had broken out between Ash and Misty and now they were being held up.  
  
"Ash you eat more than a Snorlax Ash Ketchum, we're almost out of food!" Misty yelled at Ash.  
  
"Maybe if you ate more I wouldn't have to eat so much!" Ash yelled at Misty.  
  
"That doesn't even make sense!" Said Misty throwing her hands up.  
  
"Yes it does!" Ash defended.  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does to!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Pikapi pikachu." Said Pikachu quietly.  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't make sense, of course it does!" Ash shouted at Pikachu.  
  
"See even Pikachu knows you're wrong!" Misty smiled, one of her 'I-right- you're-not' smiles.  
  
Togepi chirped happily, "Togebriiiii!"  
  
Ash growled while he though up a good come back. Brock saw his chance.  
  
"Guys come on we can get more food and water when we reach the next town."  
  
Ash couldn't think of a good come back so he agreed.  
  
The three {PIKA!} four of them continued their journey through the forest to Vermillion City. Professor Oak had told Ash there had been a sighting of a really rare Pokémon in the water around Vermillion and Ash decided to put everything on hold, caught the magnet train and was now on his way to catch a rare Pokémon.  
  
"I hope all the rare Pokémon aren't gone when we get there." Said Ash, putting two fists up in his usual 'I-wanna-catch-a –Pokémon' pose.  
  
"I just hope we get there soon it looks like a storm coming." Said Brock thoughtfully looking at the sky.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.  
  
No sooner than this was said the heavens broke open on the four travellers before they could run for cover.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu pointed to a house, his ears were flat across his head dripping with water.  
  
"A house!" Ash pointed out needlessly.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu ran to the door of a large, dark wooden house. The paint on the front door was flaking and a few windows were broken.  
  
"Hey…Hey anyone home!" Ash yelled over the storm, banging on the front door.  
  
"I don't think anyone lives here Ash." Misty pointed out looking at the windows.  
  
Ash turned the handle on the door and it creaked open. The three travellers poked their heads around the door.  
  
"Hello?" They called.  
  
"Pika, pika?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"I guess no-one's home." Said Ash.  
  
Ash lead everyone into the living room. The room had everything a living room needed, sofas, a coffee table, a fireplace with wood, even a vase with flowers but everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and the flowers were long since dead.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps." Said Misty quietly.  
  
"And it's cold." Said Brock.  
  
"Go Cindarquil, use flamethrower on the logs in the fireplace!" Ash threw a red and white Pokéball down to the floor. In a flash a small blue and yellow mole like Pokémon popped out.  
  
"Cindar!" It exclaimer before its back set on fire.  
  
"Quuiiiiil!" A large flame shot from the Cindarquil into the fireplace causing the logs to set on fire.  
  
"Great work Cindarquil, return!" Ash held up the Pokéball.  
  
"Quuiiil!" Cindarquil disappeared in a red flash.  
  
After drying themselves off and dusted the sofa down a bit the curled up and listened to the storm. There was a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder.  
  
"It sounds like this storm is going to go on all night!" Said Brock.  
  
"I agree!" Said a mysterious voice.  
  
They all looked at the door. A flash of lightning lit up an old looking figure standing in front of it.  
  
"A GHOST!" They all screamed.  
  
"PIKACHU!"  
  
"Briii!"  
  
"Where?" Said the figure turning round, "Oh you mean me. I'm not a ghost!"  
  
"Good." Sighed Ash, "I wasn't afraid anyway!"  
  
"Really, then could you let go of my arm you're cutting of the blood?" Said Brock holding up his arm to Ash gripping it hard.  
  
Misty smiled and turned to the woman. "We're sorry for coming into your house but it was raining really hard."  
  
"That's okay dear I always liked having travellers here." She smiled, "My name is Madge."  
  
"Madge do you have any food?" Ash asked quickly.  
  
"Only this bottle of Ketchup." Madge held up a red bottle.  
  
"Pika!!"  
  
Ash face-faulted, "You mean you don't have anything?"  
  
"No I was planning to go shopping today but the storm stopped me."  
  
"Oh well." He sighed (One of those mushroom things).  
  
"Well now that you're here would you like me to tell you a story?" Asked Madge.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Madge sat on the armchair in the corner surrounded by Ash, Misty and Brock. The only sounds that could be heard were the storm and Pikachu making little sounds of pleasure while licking Ketchup from his paws.  
  
"Piiiii, chu, Chaaa."  
  
"Well in the ocean around Vermillion City is a mysterious patch of water that some sailors call the Vermillion Triangle." Madge said in a low whisper.  
  
"What's in the triangle?" Asked Misty.  
  
"It is said that an island lays in the triangle but no-one has ever seen it." Explained Madge.  
  
"But if the island is there why can't people just look out and see it?" Brock asked.  
  
"Because a thick cover of mist lays all around the island and anyone who enters the mist is never seen again. Some say that a large swam of Gyarados has nested there, others say that the Island has so many powerful Pokémon on it that you can't escape."  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock sat in silence and they listened to Madge recite what may lay on the island, even Pikachu had stopped eating.  
  
"…And in the centre of the island is a giant mountain range known as 'Mew Mountains' where the mew are supposed to breed."  
  
"Wow, I bet any Pokémon trainer would love to go there!" Said Ash.  
  
"But it's to dangerous for any but a master to go, or someone brave of heart…like you Ash." Madge held her wrinkled finger to Ash's Chest, "your heart is brave I can feel it."  
  
An eerie silenced followed broken by the occasional rumble of thunder.  
  
Misty could see what Madge was doing; anyone like Ash would jump at the chance to get to Mew Island especially if some one said he could. She exchanged a glance with Brock who could see the same thing.  
  
"I think we better get some rest before tomorrow if we want to get to Vermillion early." Said Brock.  
  
"Yeah, you're right Brock." Misty agreed.  
  
"Pikapi Pikachu?"  
  
Ash and Madge were starring at each other with such intensity that it scared Pikachu.  
  
***  
  
"Ash…Ash wake up!"  
  
Ash rolled over and pulled a blaket over his head.  
  
"ASH KETCHUM GET UP NOW OR WE'LL NEVER GET TO VERMILLION CITY!" Misty yelled. Ash fell from the sofa where he had made his bed the following evening.  
  
"No need to shout Misty." He said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
After collecting all their stuff Ash, Misty and Brock decided to set out to Vermilion City early.  
  
"Bye Madge!" "See ya!" "PIKA PIKACHU!"  
  
Madge stood on the doorstep of the old wooden house and waved to the disappearing travellers.  
  
"And so it begins." Glowing, blue eyes peered at the backs of the three Pokémon trainers from what was once an old wrinkled face.  
  
  
  
What did you think? I really wanna know if I can improve this and if anyone else wants me to put up the next chapters.  
  
PLEASE, please, please R+R if you ever want to find out want happens. 


	2. Let's Go!

*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon no matter how much I wish I did. I do however own this story (as far as I know) and don't want people copying it and rewriting like one line and calling it their own. SO Don't it took me long enough to steal it. Kidding!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"We finally reached Vermilion city! Now to catch that rare Pokémon." Ash pulled out a Pokéball.  
  
"Pika!" Said Pikachu from the top of Ash's head.  
  
"Well if isn't Ash Loser!"  
  
Ash turned round and came face to face with Gary Oak. "Gary! (Another needless pointer) What are you doing here?" asked Ash.  
  
"Well I came here to catch a rare Pokémon for my Grandpa and I did, the last one if fact." Gary smirked.  
  
Ash cracked, "WHY YOU!" Misty and Brock struggled to hold Ash back. Gary however didn't seem to notice. "Bye Loser." He waved before leaving.  
  
"Just forget him Ash." Said Misty.  
  
"Yeah Ash he's not worth it." Brock agreed.  
  
"Now what am I gonna do, Gary caught the last rare Pokémon." Ash sulked.  
  
"Pikapi pichu." Pikachu patted Ash on the head in sympathy.  
  
"Well we came all the way here and now we have to go all the way back for nothing." Misty complained.  
  
"We could go the Mew Island." Ash said quietly (You could see it coming couldn't you!! ^_~)  
  
"What did you say Ash?" Brock asked.  
  
"We could go to Mew Island!"  
  
"Ash Mew Island is just a rumour, it's not real." Misty said.  
  
"If it's just a rumour than it won't matter if we look for it then, will it?" Ash asked.  
  
"Ash we probably won't get a boat out there anyway." Misty argued.  
  
"Let's just try OK?" Said Ash, he put on his best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"YAY! We're going to Mew Island!" Ash shouted.  
  
"PIKA!"  
  
Ash ran to the docks followed by Brock and Misty. Three figures stood where Ash had previously.  
  
"Did you hear dat?" Meowth asked.  
  
"Yes they said they were going to 'Mew Island." Said James.  
  
"And they said they wouldn't be able to get a boat!" Jessie Continued.  
  
"So if we give dem a boat…"  
  
"We can take their Pokémon!" Finished James.  
  
***  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock reached the docks and decided the ask Captain Jenny if she would take them out there…or rather, Ash and Misty asked for a boat and Brock asked for a date… neither were successful.  
  
"Sorry but it's to dangerous to sail through the Vermillion Triangle." Captain Jenny told them.  
  
"Well I wouldn't want to put such beauty in danger anyway!" Said Brock holding on the Jenny's hand.  
  
"You better set sail Romeo!" Said Misty getting a grip on Brock's ear.  
  
"Well thanks anyway Jenny." Said Ash a little dispirited.  
  
They sat on the longest pier and looked out at the ocean. Suddenly two sailors approached them, one male and one female.  
  
"I hear you need a boat." Said the male sailor, he had blue hair and was wearing a pair of shades.  
  
"We can get you anywhere on the ocean for a reasonable fee!" Continued the female, she had long pink hair and was also wearing a pair of shades.  
  
"Really?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Could you take us into the Vermillion Triangle?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Ash jumped up causing Pikachu to fall onto Misty. "Priiiii, toki toki." Chirped Togepi as Pikachu landed next to him.  
  
"Let's go guys!"  
  
Half an hour later they were half way across the span of water that was keeping Ash from Mew Island in a small wooden paddleboat.  
  
The two sailors were furiously paddling while Ash, Misty and Brock enjoyed the sea air and the back of the boat.  
  
"Excuse me but what are these bars at the bottom of the boat for?" Asked Misty looking at the floor beneath her and her friends.  
  
"The bars are…um…for putting your feet on if water gets in the boat, yeah that's it." Answered the man.  
  
Both the sailors were turning red with effort. Togepi jumped from Misty's grasp and walked along the backrest of the sailors before jumping into the females lap.  
  
"AHHH! That's it I can't take anymore, activate the trap." She screamed.  
  
"You got it Jess." Said Meowth jumping up from an unseen spot at the front of the boat.  
  
"Meowth!" Shouted Ash (There he goes with the needless pointers again).  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!" Said the female sailor (Have you guessed who it is yet?).  
  
"To unite all people within our nation!" Continued the male sailor.  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!" Jessie called taking off the sailor uniform to show the team rocket uniform.  
  
"James!" Said James, imitating Jessie.  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"That's right!" Meowth finished by pushing a large red button on a controller he was holding. A cage unfolded over Ash and Co from the bars at the bottom of the boat.  
  
"Hey let us out!" Ash yelled.  
  
"No chance!" Meowth pushed the button again; a large vacuum came up and began to suck anything in. All of Ash and Brock's Pokéballs got sucked up along with Misty's backpack and Togepi.  
  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled as he began to fly towards the vacuum.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash called. He grabbed Pikachu out of the air.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! We got your Pokémon!" Sang Team Rocket. The vacuum turned off. "Hey Meowth what's wrong with the Vacuum?" Asked James.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
All of a sudden everyone was surrounded with a thick white mist. No one could see anything.  
  
"What happened?" Brock asked through the fog.  
  
"We must be in the Vermillion Triangle!" Came Misty's answer.  
  
Suddenly the boat lurched as if it had hit something. Everyone went quiet.  
  
"What was that?" Ash asked. More lurches, more powerful than the first caused Ash, Misty and Brock to hit the back of the cage and send the cage into the ocean.  
  
"Jessie, James get us outta here quick!" Called Meowth blindly.  
  
"Right." Jessie and James Felt their way to the seats and began to peddle.  
  
"Team Rocket's peddling off again!" They called as they shot from the fog towards Vermillion.  
  
Meanwhile Ash, Misty and Brock were trapped under water by the cage as it sank. Just before the cage hit the seabed Ash managed to open the bottom of the cage and squeezed out. He swam to the top desperate for air followed by Pikachu who had squeezed through the bars.  
  
Ash and Pikachu broke the surface and gulped lots of air and fog before calling out, "Team Rocket Gimmie back my Pokémon!" "PIKACHU!"  
  
After he didn't get a reply so he called out again this time something different.  
  
"Misty, Brock where are you?" No answer.  
  
He dove back under followed by Pikachu. Misty and Brock were trapped under the cage trying desperately to pull it up but they weren't having much luck. Ash swam down and began pulling at one side. He could see that Misty and Brock needed air soon. He signalled to them to pull together and counted down with his fingers  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1.  
  
Pull.  
  
But they were only able to lift it a few centimetres before both Misty and Brock had to breath out. They were left floating unconscious. Because no one was helping Ash he dropped the cage dislodging the top of the side he was swimming next to. It hit him on the head.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
  
  
Exciting huh? A cliffhanger. I will finish the next chapter soon and post it as soon as I get the chance so keep checking back here.  
  
Let me know what you thought. REVIEW PLEASE! And a big clap to all those who reviewed me, you gave me the courage to write the next chapter. *^_^*  
  
Until next chapter  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Love (Blissychild( 


	3. The New Journey.

*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon cause if I did I'd be richer than all of you hahahahhaha! *Hack**choke*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ash groaned and rolled over. His felt like he got rundown by a Snorlax using Roll Out. He put his hand out and ran his fingers through the sand. SAND?  
  
He opened his eyes and looked around. He was on a beach and next to him was an unconscious Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu!" He sat up.  
  
"Piiii?" It opened its eyes and sat up. "Pikachu?"  
  
"You're ok!" said Ash hugging his Pikachu.  
  
"Pikapi chu!" Pikachu pointed over Ash's shoulder. Ash turned round and saw Misty and Brock lying on the sand near him.  
  
"Misty, Brock are you Ok?" Ash called.  
  
Misty and Brock slowly opened their eyes. Misty put her hands to her head and sat up, Brock did the same.  
  
"Did anyone get the number of that Tauros?" Said Brock groggily.  
  
"I feel like I swallowed half the ocean!" Misty complained, "Where are we?"  
  
Ash took a proper look around.  
  
He was on a beach. He looked out to the ocean and saw a wall of thick fog swirling upwards covering even the sky yet still it seemed the island had tropical light. Behind him was what looked like the edge of a tropical jungle.  
  
"Guys I think we're on Mew Island!" Said Ash.  
  
"Really?" Asked Misty looking around.  
  
"I think so to, I mean look at the that fog over there, just like the fog around the Vermillion Triangle." Said Brock.  
  
The bushes behind them began moving and a low whisper started.  
  
"Who's there?" Called Ash.  
  
A Vulpix walked out from the bushes. It looked at them then said, "Who are you!"  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were so surprised their mouths hung open.  
  
"Well?" It asked again.  
  
Ash found his voice, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."  
  
"I'm Misty."  
  
"And I'm Brock."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're lost. We got trapped under the ocean and woke up here." Answered Ash.  
  
"Is there anyone who could take us back to the mainland?" Asked Brock.  
  
"Yes Mewtwo can he's very powerful!" Replied the Vulpix.  
  
"Could you take us to him?"  
  
"Ok but you won't try to hurt me will you?" The Vulpix stood up. Ash, Misty and Brock shook their heads.  
  
"Great, my name's Tishen." The Vulpix turned and walked into the bushes. "Follow me."  
  
Ash followed wordlessly.  
  
***  
  
"Pikachu chu Pikachu?" Asked Pikachu sometime later. They had been following Tishen for about half an hour through the lush jungle.  
  
"Yes all the Pokémon here speak English." Answered Tishen.  
  
A few more minutes passed then a call of, "Help, Help, Va!" Came from near by. Ash being the person he is ran off after the sound Misty and Brock flowing behind.  
  
"Wait! It might be a Dark type!" Tishen called after him.  
  
They came to a small clearing with a clear water pond and waterfall in it. A Vaporeon stood in the water and an Ivysaur stood on the bank. Something looked odd about the Ivysaur, instead of the green and red colours he should be he looked as though he was from a black and white movie, only grey, black and white. The Vaporeon looked pretty beat up.  
  
"Hey leave him alone!" Misty yelled at the Ivysaur.  
  
The Ivysaur looked at her then turn his attention back to the Vaporeon. It launched out a Vine Whip attack. Ash was about to run out and help when there was an orange flash beside him. In a second Misty was in front of the Vaporeon. When it came to water Pokémon never mess with Misty.  
  
She put her arm up to deflect the attack but the Vines rapped around it and pulled.  
  
"Pikachu, Thunder shock!" Said Ash.  
  
"Pika-CHUUUUU!" The blot of lighting hit the Ivysaur dead on but didn't seem to have any effect.  
  
"Ash, Grass is strong against Electric attacks!" Said Brock, "Tishen can you use Flamethrower?"  
  
Tishen nodded and shot a stream of white-hot flame at the Ivysaur.  
  
"Saur!" It yelled before recalling its Vines and running away.  
  
Misty turned to the Vaporeon.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
The Vaporeon looked at her arms where red marks had come up.  
  
"Are you?" It asked.  
  
She looked into its eyes. They were a sea green colour.  
  
"My name's Misty." She said.  
  
"I'm Breeze."  
  
"Such a nice name." Misty smiled.  
  
"Misty are you ok?" Ash asked as he came running over with Brock, Tishen and Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachupi pi Pikachu."  
  
"I'm fine guys!" She smiled reassuringly.  
  
"What was that thing?" Asked Brock.  
  
"I tell you on the way, we can't stay here more might come!" Said Tishen.  
  
They all got up to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Called Breeze.  
  
They stopped and looked at him.  
  
"I'm coming with you Misty. You protected me so I'll protect you!" He ran over to her feet.  
  
"Great now can we go?" Tishen sounded annoyed.  
  
***  
  
It was late evening before they stopped. They found a cave and decided to set up there. It was quite big and it had a range of different sized rocks to sit on. The biggest rock only came up to Brock's knee.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Ash complained, massaging his stomach.  
  
"Pika!" Agreed Pikachu.  
  
"Go find some food then!" Yelled Misty.  
  
"And be careful, the dark types are out now!" Warned Tishen.  
  
"Yeah you never told us what that Ivysaur was!" Said Brock.  
  
"Well something happened last year and dark type Pokémon came to the island. They were ok at first but after a while some Pokémon went missing and others were found dead." Explained Tishen, "It turns out they could turn other Pokémon dark and control them. They're trying to take over the island and even Mew and Mewtwo can't stop them cause they're weak against Dark."  
  
"That's terrible!" Cried Misty.  
  
"I think that Dark Ivysaur was trying to kidnap me and turn me evil!" Said Breeze who hadn't left Misty's side since she had saved him.  
  
Ash's stomach growled again.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be careful." He said before running out of the cave.  
  
***  
  
Ash and Pikachu looked around for food.  
  
"Hey look some apples!" Said Ash.  
  
He ran to a bush.  
  
"Do apples grow on bushes?" He asked Pikachu, "Oh well."  
  
He and Pikachu filled their arms with apples and walked back to the cave.  
  
***  
  
"Hey everyone look Ash and Pikachu are back and they brought apples!" Said Misty.  
  
She, Brock, Tishen and Breeze were sitting round a fire when Ash got back  
  
Ash dumped the all the apples except one. "Now for the feast!" He bit into the apple. A second went by before he dropped the apple and held his mouth.  
  
"OWWW, OWWW, OHHH!" He moaned. "That apple is as hard as a rock!"  
  
"That's cause it's a Rock Fruit and needs to be heated first. Duh!" Said Tishen. She picked up a Rock Fruit and put it in the fire. When she thought it had been sufficiently warmed up she took it out and took a bite.  
  
"Mmmm! Sweet."  
  
The rest of the evening the group roasted Rock Fruit and talked about the trouble on the island.  
  
Ash finished the lash fruit and sat back. He put his hands on his stomach.  
  
"That's better!" He said.  
  
Suddenly he was hit in the face by a Water Gun that can from outside the cave. A second later Brock barely missed getting hit by a Flamethrower. In the cave entrance stood a Dark Poliwraith and a Dark Charmeleon.  
  
Breeze and Pikachu stood forward.  
  
"Leave that Charmeleon to me Pikachu!" Said Breeze never taking his eyes from the Charmeleon that was breathing out puffs off smoke.  
  
Pikachu turned to the Poliwraith, "Piiii!" It said angrily.  
  
What followed was a seemingly normal battle in which Breeze and Pikachu came out the winners.  
  
The Dark Pokémon ran off into the night.  
  
"We better post guards at night!" Said Brock.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
***  
  
The next morning the three travellers and their Pokémon friends continued journeying to Mewtwo. They beat a few more dark type Pokémon before reaching a huge mountain that reached right up into the mist at the top of the island.  
  
"This is Mew Mountain!" Said Tishen proudly. "Mewtwo lives at the top."  
  
"You mean we have to climb all the way up there!" Said Ash his head was right back as he was trying to see the top.  
  
"Stop complaining Ash!" Snapped Misty, she turned back to the mountain, "But it is a long way up, we can't climb that."  
  
"You won't have to!" Came a voice that sounded as if it came from everywhere and nowhere.  
  
"Everyone started too glow blue and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Good? Not a great cliffhanger but still.  
  
I'm only one girl. I would appreciate if you would review it means a lot.  
  
Also a big thank you again to those who did review *claps* I really like reviews.  
  
I'm working my but off to write the next chapter so be patient and read one of my other fictions.  
  
I'm especially proud of 'A Knights Tail' so tell me what you think off that (Its finished by the way).  
  
Until next time!  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


	4. The Answers

*Declaimer* I don't Pokémon did you think I did? Well I don't and I don't own declaimers either so don't sue.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ash felt himself materialise. His friends surrounded him, Pikachu sat on his shoulder. He looked around; he was in a cave except it looked like someone had made it homely. There was a large armchair and lots of smaller chairs, a coffee table and next to one wall was a bed. At the back of the cave was a large computer system with lots of screens, a large leather chair sat behind them.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked.  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"You are in my main cave." Came the same voice Ash had heard before he teleported.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Misty.  
  
"I am the one who brought you to this cave. It has been a long time Ash." The voice said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Ask looked at the back of the chair.  
  
"We have met before." The chair turned round in it sat a large greyish Pokémon. It stood up.  
  
"I don't remember meeting you." Said Ash.  
  
"Of course, here." It waved its hand. A flood of memories came back to those who had been present at New Island.  
  
Ash fell to his knees trying to come to grips with what he saw, "I-I died." He heard a small cry from Misty.  
  
"I know it's a lot to come to terms with so I shall leave you here with Joy to recover for the night then I shall answer any questions you have." Three more beds appeared and the Pokémon disappeared.  
  
"Hi there." Came a familiar voice from behind them.  
  
Ash turned to find a nurse Joy standing next to the beds. She wasn't wearing a nurse's uniform, though; she was wearing a hiking uniform.  
  
Brock instantly forgot the new memories as he fell in the grasp of Joy's hands.  
  
"Hello Nurse Joy I'm Brock." He blushed but Misty wasn't there to take Brock's ear she was still looking at the computers.  
  
Ash looked at Misty, she was crying. "Misty are you ok?" He asked.  
  
She turned to look at him, "Yeah I-I just need to sleep."  
  
"You can use these beds to get a proper nights sleep." Said the Joy.  
  
Misty climbed into the bed without question and rolled away from Ash's look. Breeze jumped onto the bottom of her bed and curled up.  
  
Ash and Brock climbed into the two remaining beds. For a well needed rest.  
  
***  
  
Ash woke up a few hours later. He climbed out of bed and looked over to Misty but she wasn't there.  
  
"Misty?" He said in alarm.  
  
"Morning Ash!" Brock said from the back of the cave. Ash blush as he realised he hadn't even notice Brock had woken up.  
  
Ash walked to Brock and Misty were standing. The Pokémon were awake as well.  
  
"Pika pika!" Said Pikachu, he was sitting on the leather chair but jumped into Ash's arms when came forward.  
  
"Morning Pikachu." He petted the Pikachu affectingly before turning to Misty, "Are you ok misty?"  
  
"Yeah I told you I only needed rest." She smiled reassuringly.  
  
"You are all awake, good." Mewtwo's voice echoed through the cave.  
  
"Mewtwo." Ash said looking at Mewtwo. (Does he just point it out for fun or is he really that dense)  
  
"Welcome to Mew Island Ash we have a lot to talk about." Mewtwo glowed faint blue as he brought some chairs forward.  
  
"Sit."  
  
They did as he asked.  
  
"I must ask how did you find this place Ash?" Asked Mewtwo taking a seat in the leather chair.  
  
"We were told of this place by an old lady on our way to Vermillion." Ash stroked Pikachu absent-mindedly.  
  
"Dam!" Said Mewtwo. Everyone jumped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Brock.  
  
"It couldn't have been an old lady because I made sure that no humans know of this place, only Joy."  
  
"Then what was it?" Asked Misty.  
  
"It must have been a dark Ditto or something." Suggested Tishen.  
  
"Maybe…" Mewtwo looked at Ash. "Ash I must ask for your help again."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The problem on the island is getting to out of hand. Dark type Pokémon are causing real problems and I can't do anything about it. My powers are useless against them all I can do is watch the island through my cameras. You must use your Pokémon to fight the master dark type Pokémon please."  
  
Ash didn't even think for a second, "I'll do it." He stood up, "Wait I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Team Rocket has taken all my Pokémon."  
  
"Is this true?" Mewtwo turned to the others. They nodded.  
  
Breeze spoke up, "We can fight for them Mewtwo!"  
  
Mewtwo looked down at him, "you?"  
  
"Yes we have protected them so far!" Said Tishen.  
  
"And we make up a pretty even team." Continued Breeze.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Well…ok you must go soon so get something to eat and prepare to fight!"  
  
"Why don't you just move all the Pokémon onto a different island, why do you want to fight?" Asked Misty.  
  
"Because the dark type Pokémon took something very important from me and…" Mewtwo stopped, he looked down. "They took the dearest thing to me. My son."  
  
"You have a son!" Ash was astounded.  
  
"Well because I was made with Mew's DNA I figured out that I could reproduce with Mew as well. My son, Mewlin was the first taken by the Dark types. I haven't seen him since then. I-I think he was killed." Ash could see tears in Mewtwo's eyes.  
  
"Don't worry we'll make 'em pay!" said Ash.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
***  
  
"When I teleport you in you will be alone but I will monitor your thoughts in case you need to leave." The group stood assembled in the cave. "Now get ready."  
  
Ash felt the same feeling of being teleported. Suddenly they were standing in a room. It was completely black and the end was covered in a dark shadow.  
  
Three dark Pokémon surrounded them. A Parasect, a Growlithe and a Pidegotto. They prepared to attack.  
  
"No!" Called a voice from the shadow. "Leave now!"  
  
The three dark Pokémon ran out of the black doors at the opposite end from the shadow. Two blue, glowing eyes looked at them from the shadows.  
  
"So you are the defence of the island!" It laughed.  
  
"Who are you?" called Ash.  
  
"I am your new master." The shadows fell back a bit and a Pokémon stepped out from them. He looked like a smaller version of Mewtwo.  
  
"Mewlin!"  
  
  
  
There I go with the cliffhangers again! So Mewtwo had a son, bet ya didn't see that coming eh? Haha. Just bear in mind that I haven't seem the new Mewtwo movie so this is based as if that never happened (cause I don't know what happened).  
  
So many questions to replace the ones asked before well don't worry I haven't given up yet. Review and you have the next chapter HAHAHa I HOLD THE POWER. REVIEW!!!!  
  
If ya wanna read something else by me check me out I gat lots. I think my best one is 'A Knights Tail' but like tell me what ya think!!  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


	5. The battle

*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon. I don't own Mew Island it belongs to the Pokémon!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and the Pokémon stood in front of Mewlin. He looked like a Mew sized Mewtwo. He was grey but his tail was black, just like the dark Pokémon he had lost his colour.  
  
"Mewlin you're alive!" Said Ash (No more useless pointers please!).  
  
Mewlin looked into his eyes.  
  
"You know I brought you here don't you." Unlike Mewtwo, Mewlin spoke his words; "I kept you alive even when you should have died under the ocean. You owe your life to me."  
  
"What are talking about?" Asked Ash.  
  
"I was Madge, I told you about this island to bring you here."  
  
"You were Madge!"  
  
Mewlin nodded and smiled; "Now because you owe me your lives I will take them!" He laughed. Ash felt a coldness wrap around his heart. He dropped to his knees; he heard Misty and Brock do the same.  
  
"Pikapi!" He heard Pikachu cry but it sounded far away.  
  
"Ash!" Mewtwo's voice raided his mind. "Think about something you love, don't give into the darkness."  
  
Ash couldn't think of anything at first.  
  
Pikachu! I love Pikachu! He thought (not like that sickos) but it didn't work, the darkness closed around him.  
  
"Ash!" He heard Misty call out. Misty!  
  
I love Misty! The darkness started to disappear. I love her hair, I love her eyes, and I love the way she smiles.  
  
The darkness disappeared completely; Ash found he could stand up.  
  
"No!" Mewlin's eyes widened.  
  
Ash saw his friends stand as well. Mewtwo must told them to do the same.  
  
"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Said Brock.  
  
"Brock you're alright!" Tishen jumped into his arms.  
  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu did the same.  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"So you could break through the darkness, but you can't defeat me!" Mewlin spread his hands; a blue orb glowed in between. It shot forwards.  
  
Ash barely had time to dodge the shot.  
  
"Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" Pikachu charged up.  
  
"Pi-ka~Chuuuu!" The lightning bolt flew towards Mewlin. Mewlin stopped it and turned it round.  
  
"Breeze use Ice Beam!" Misty called out. The blue Beam intercepted Pikachu's attack causing an explosion. Ash, Misty, Brock and the Pokémon were blasted back against the doors at the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Tishen use Flamethrower!" Brock shouted. Tishen aimed the Fire towards Mewlin. Again Mewlin stopped the attack.  
  
"How are we gonna hit him if he blocks every attack?" Breeze asked.  
  
"If we all attack at the same time he can't stop 'em all!" Tishen proposed.  
  
"Right! Pikachu Thunder!" Ash ordered.  
  
"Breeze Blizzard!" Called Misty.  
  
"Tishen Fireblast!" Shouted Brock.  
  
The three attacks sped toward Mewlin, his eyes widened in fear. He was unable to stop all the attacks. The Thunder hit him at full blast.  
  
Mewlin bent over in pain, his eyes closed.  
  
"My Psychic powers aren't enough." He grunted.  
  
Something in Brock's brain went click.  
  
"Hey Ash!" said Brock, "I just thought of something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If Mewlin is or was a Psychic type then he can't be dark now unless someone is controlling him!" Said Brock.  
  
Mewlin opened his eyes in realisation. Some one must be controlling him, making him do these things. He tried to break the darkness bond around him.  
  
Ash watched as Mewlin began to glow blue. The colour slowly came back to Mewlin's skin. His tail turned pink and his body gained a bluish tint.  
  
"I am free." Mewlin smiled. Laughter filled the room but it wasn't joyful laughter it was cold, cruel, evil.  
  
Something spoke from in the shadows. "Looks like the great powerful Mewlin realised someone was pulling the strings."  
  
Two glowing yellow eyes looked out from the shadows. Fangs shone in the light.  
  
***  
  
"Mewtwo come look at this!" Joy called from the computers.  
  
"What?" He walked behind her and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"The dark types, they're turning back." Joy pointed at one screen, which showed a Sandshrew that was slowly regaining its colour.  
  
"Does this mean they were successful?" Joy asked.  
  
"I don't know something is blocking my connection with them." Mewtwo watched a Squirtle turning blue.  
  
Joy gasped "That means…"  
  
"They're on their own."  
  
***  
  
The thing in the shadows slowly came forward, saliva dripping from its jaws.  
  
"Hello Ash Ketchum." It said.  
  
The thing was repulsive. It looked like a Houndoom but its body was scarred and it didn't have any of the bones on its skin that it was supposed to have.  
  
"Are you the one that controlled me?" Asked Mewlin.  
  
The thing nodded. Mewlin began to glow blue with anger. He shot a Pysbeam at the thing but it bounced harmlessly off.  
  
The thing laughed again, Misty felt Goosebumps raise on her skin.  
  
"Psychic attacks don't work on dark types." It hissed.  
  
Pikachu took a step back; the thing scared it.  
  
"What are you?" Ash asked.  
  
"I am Shadowed, I used to be a Houndoom until the humans attacked me." It had scars over its face that stretched as it talked.  
  
"I used to have to steal to eat. No humans cared for me. Pokémon of my own kind used to attack me because I was weak. No one cared. One day I stole from a human butcher but he caught me. He sent his Pokémon to attack me but after they beat me he wasn't happy until he ripped the bones from my body and left me for dead, but I lived." Shadowed hissed his story.  
  
"Why did you come here and attack these Pokémon?" Asked Brock.  
  
"So I could get enough power to kill the humans."  
  
"So you started turning Pokémon dark?" Mewlin said.  
  
"No I could only turn one dark because I am not powerful enough to control more but your power was enough to control more. Soon I would have attacked the humans." Shadowed looked at Misty.  
  
"But I can kill you humans now!" He fired a Dark Fireblast at Misty. She screamed.  
  
"Misty!" Ash cried.  
  
"Misty!" Shouted Breeze. He jumped into the dark Fireblast, the black fire burned into his body. He landed hard on the ground.  
  
"Breeze!" Cried Misty.  
  
"Foolish Pokémon why do you try to protect the human scum?" Spat Shadowed.  
  
"Because…" Breeze looked at Shadowed, with the last of his strength he whispered, "They love us."  
  
Shadowed watched as breeze died before him. Misty started to cry. She knelt down beside Breeze and held his head.  
  
Ash looked at Misty and then at Shadow. "You are a killer! You don't deserve our mercy!" He shouted.  
  
"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu angrily.  
  
"We'll beat you!" Tishen jumped next to Pikachu.  
  
"You can't you-you…" Shadowed took a step back.  
  
"Pikachu, Tishen use your most powerful attack now!" Ash pointed at Shadowed.  
  
"PIKACHUUUUU!"  
  
"VULLPIXX!"  
  
The huge amount of fire and electricity melded into one in the air and hit with such a force that shadowed was pushed back. When the smoke had cleared Shadowed was on the floor, his body was burned badly and electricity still sparked around his stomach.  
  
Mewlin studied the motionless figure.  
  
"Nothing could have lived through that!" Said Mewlin, "Come let's go."  
  
Ash looked at Misty, she was still on the floor crying over Breeze. He bent down next to her.  
  
"Misty." He said quietly. She stoked one of Breeze's fins.  
  
"Oh Ash." She leaned on one of his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her; she fell into his hug.  
  
"Come on Misty let's go."  
  
"Can we… bury Breeze?"  
  
"Of course." Ash looked up at Mewlin.  
  
Mewlin began to glow blue as he teleported them back to his fathers cave.  
  
  
  
I rewrote this chapter because I *finally* went back and read all of my stories again and I figured that this chapter could have had a bit more flesh in it. Plus there were a few mistakes that someone (Thank you! ^_^) let me know about.  
  
If ya like the revised chapter let me know!  
  
Until next time  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


	6. The End

*Disclaimer* I do not own Pokémon or the characters so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Mewlin, Joy and Tishen stood around Breeze's grave on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Misty was crying softly, Ash put his arm round her, he still hadn't forgotten what had stopped Mewlin from possessing him and turning him dark. "Shouldn't we make a memorial in his honour?" Asked Brock quietly. Misty walked from the group and returned a couple of minutes later carrying two large sticks. "What are you going to do with those Misty?" Asked Ash. "Pikachupi?" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder. "I'm going to make a cross for Breeze." She put the sticks down in a cross shape. Everyone watched as she took her hair-band out and wrapped it around the twigs holding them in place. Mewtwo used his psychic power to put them in the ground for her. "I'll never forget you Breeze!" She whispered softly as Mewtwo and Mewlin teleported them back to the cave. *** Ash and the gang decided to stay on Mew Island for the rest of that day. Back in the cave Misty sat in the corner looking at the floor and not talking to anyone. Pikachu was trying to cheer her up with out success. "Pikachupi Pikachu." Pikachu said sadly. Ash decided to take over. "Hey Misty!" He said. She didn't move. "Umm." He couldn't think of anything to say. "You don't have to try and cheer me up Ash, it won't work." Said Misty quietly. Something occurred to Ash. "Hey Misty, when Mewlin was trying to turn us dark what did you think about and why did you call my name?" Misty looked away; he thought he saw a blush. "I.err.thought about, well, mumblemurmuryoumumble." "Huh?" "I thought about." She blushed again. He leaned in close, smiling he whispered, "I thought about you too." *** "I will take you back to the mainland if you wish." Said Mewtwo. They stood around him. "I don't want to go!" Said Tishen. Brock looked at her. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes I want to stay and protect the island with Mewtwo and Mewlin." "What about you Joy?" Brock asked turning to girl mode, "Will you come with us to battle unbeatable odds and have unimaginable adventures?" "No." Joy smiled. "Why?" Asked Ash "Because I want to help the Pokémon on the island, a lot of them were hurt by dark Pokémon and I want to take care of them." Brock had anime tears falling from his eyes. "Then I guess it's just me, Misty, Brock and Pikachu." Said Ash. Mewtwo nodded. "MEW!" something called from the front of the cave. Ash saw something pink flying straight towards him. "Ahh!" He put his hands up but the Pokémon flew over his head. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Pokémon hugging Mewlin (If you can imagine Mew hugging something). "Mew?" He looked at the Pokémon; he remembered how it had saved his life when Mewtwo had sent him flying into the building on New Island. "Mum!" Said Mewlin hugging Mew. "MUM?" Ash, Misty and Brock called together. "Mew?" Mew looked at them. "Yes, like I said I mated with Mew and Mewlin is our son." Mewtwo explained. "Riiight." Misty said. "But where was Mew all this time?" Ash asked. Mew giggled. "Mew enjoys exploring, she'll disappear for weeks simply flying around." Mewtwo explained. Mew nodded. "Mew!" "Anyway are you ready to go back and become the greatest Pokémon trainer of all time?" Mewlin asked Ash. "You bet!" He jumped up then fell back down, "But I can't." "Why?" Mewtwo stepped in front of him. "Team Rocket stole all of my Pokémon!" Ash looked down. "What!? Do you know what they look like?" Mewlin asked. "Yeah but." Ash felt a tingle in his mind. "Let's go get them back!" Mewlin teleported them. *** "I can't believe we got all their Pokémon!" James smiled as he picked his way through Ash, Misty and Brock's Pokémon. The tide was out and Team rocket were sitting under a pier in Vermillion City. "Yeah and da twerps can't do notin now cause we got away, hahaha!" Meowth laughed. "Wobuffet!" Wobuffet added. "No one asked you!" Jessie pulled out a Pokéball and called it back. Suddenly a blue light appeared in front of them and grew into Ash, Misty, Brock, Mewlin and Mewtwo. "AHHH!" Team Rocket cried in alarm and hugged each other. "Gimme back my Pokémon Team Rocket!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu!" Agreed Pikachu. "No way we swiped 'em fair and square!" Meowth said. They suddenly began to glow blue. "What's going on?" Asked Jessie right before they were sent flying of into the sky. "Team Rocket 's blasting off again!" They called as they disappeared with their trademark star. Ash picked up his Pokéballs and called out his Pokémon. "Cinda!" "Chicka!" "Tododo!" etc, etc. "I'm glad we could help you." Mewlin smiled, "Even if it wasn't as much as you helped us." Ash looked up at them, "are you going back to Mew Island?" "Yes and one day I hope you will too so we can meet again." Mewlin put out his hand (Paw, whatever) and Ash shook it. "Fair well Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master!" The two Pokémon disappeared into a blue light. "I wonder if we'll ever see them again?" Misty asked. "I bet we will!" Ash looked at where they had once been standing. "Pika!" Pikachu nodded his head. "Toge priiii!" Misty picked Togepi up. "I missed you too Togepi." She smiled. "Well I guess we should go back to Johto?" Brock suggested. They started their journey from Vermillion to Saffron at a slow pace until, "Hey look a trainer! Lets go battle!" Ash pointed at a girl who was at the bottom of the hill he was standing on. He started running down the hill with Pikachu at his heels. "Ash wait!" Misty and Brock ran after him.  
  
And so our heroes solve yet another Pokémon mystery. What waits them on their adventures now?  
  
  
  
I rewrote this chapter like some of my others. It's only changed a little but it helps explain stuff more. Well what are you waiting for? Review review review!!!  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild*^-^* 


End file.
